Invincible
by queencrestah
Summary: Life continued after I won the Games. But nothing matters anymore, except the fact that I'm trying to keep everyone I love from the bastard's grasp. Then she got picked. I finally had some necessary purpose. I will save her. Annie will win that game no matter what or who it takes. Even my life's on the line. -Finnick Odair
1. Chapter 1 My Promise

ODESTA

"Finnick, wait." My handler called out to me. I glanced at my watch.

"I don't do overtime, Lettina." I called back to her and kept walking. It sometimes surprises me at how casual I talk about my work.

"This is...a different case. She's more than willing to pay you more." Lettina said, her high-heeled shoes sounded closer now, hurrying. I don't believe this. I spun around to face her, she was now a few feet away from me and her perfume is pinching my nose. Too strong.

"Pay me more?... The bas-I mean, Snow never let me take overtime." I repeated what she said. I didn't know secrets in the capitol were leveled out now. But then again, nobody knew that I require secrets more than money for my...for my services. I looked at her, the irises almost invisible through her long, thick, pink lashes. She kept her gaze at the ground.

"Okay, well...the payment was second in priority. Um, Pres. Snow pushed this deal himself." She said, still not looking at me. That was unusual. Normally, Snow would not care who would do transactions with me as long as they pay me and him a good price. Why don't the bastard just kill me instead?

The moment I thought about it, I shook it out. No. She would be waiting for me. I can't let her down yet again. I shook the idea again out of my head. I would not function fine if I thought about Annie. I have another job to do.

"Finnick. It's just for an hour." Lettina whispered through her green lips. I sighed theatrically.

"It's not like I have a choice or anything." But my voice sounded close to broken than sarcastic and strong. For a moment, she looked up at me, and I saw pity in her eyes. Then she turned and walked back to her office. A 'good luck, Finnick' would have been great. Since when did I become too dramatic?

A black, sleek car was waiting at me outside, just like every time I'd do my _job_.

"Good evening, Sir Odair." The chauffer tonelessly said. I didn't answer. He didn't wait. The car started and its silent purr comforted me for a while. Okay, let's get this over with. I want to go back to my house and sleep.

The mansion was huge. It was almost as big as the bastard's home. I only saw pictures of houses like that on history books. I already have an idea what the inside might look like. Well, the bedroom, particularly.

A man in a vibrant red suit with a blue tie was waiting for me. He didn't say anything. He bowed down and opened the door for me. I stepped in and waited for him to close the door. The lobby was beautiful. There was a massive chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. But the man was already walking up the grand staircase. He turned to give me a look that I should follow him. I did, and my mind went blank. I moved like a robot, not feeling anything. I watched my legs move. I watched my hand turn the knob of a door. Then I saw her, already waiting in the bed.

As a routine, I whispered her name in my mind over and over again. Because only her name, only my memories of her, can make me get through this. I took slow steps. I watched the hands-my hands-reach out to her, to the stranger.

_Annie. Annie. Annie, I'm sorry. Annie. I'll be home soon. Wait for me. Annie._

"Take me home as fast as you can." I said hastily to the chauffer. Lettina told me it's just going to be for an hour. It was my mistake for holding on to her words. She was a capitol citizen, after all. But, am I not?

I rested my head on the seat and closed my eyes, though I know that I can't sleep. Not when I had new experiences. I fought back the events that just happened. Then I let myself think of infinitely better days, of home, of her.

_It was the night before the reaping, and I can't seem to set aside an unknown anxiety. I have never felt like this before. The reaping. What if i got picked? I decided I don't care, as long as Annie is safe here. "Hey, are you still with me?" Annie asked. I realized I already drifted away in my thoughts. We were sitting by our favorite spot, just a few feet away from the gentle waves. She was looking at me with a slight concern and annoyance. I smiled at her, and made her rest her head in my shoulders then I held her hand._

"_It's the Reaping tomorrow, Finnick." She said matter-of-factly. "What if you got picked? Do you think you'll win?" She didn't sound insulting. Her voice was filled with confidence that she knew what my answer would be._

"_If I got picked, Annie, I will win. And I will come back here. And you will wait for me...And we will marry each other and we'll have children...well, maybe not that." I said. I can't imagine myself and Annie watching our son or daughter in the arena._

_She pulled away to look at me. "It would really be nice to have children,...in a different world besides this. Wait. Finnick, did you just propose to me? Not very romantic, you know."_

_I laughed. "When I get back, you will experience the proposal of the century." She smiled, the smile that i always find so endearing, and then it vanished quickly._

"_But what if I got picked?" She whispered, almost to herself. I made her look into my eyes._

"_Same thing. Well, of course, I'm still the one doing the proposal and all." Her eyes stayed afraid and anxious. She doesn't trust my outcome._

_But what can I do? What is in my power to save her? Maybe...I can volunteer, and I can make sure that she wins. But that means I can't go home with her...Yet she'll be safe. Yes, i have made my decision. I can live with that._

"_Do you trust me?" I asked her._

"_You know i do." She whispered._

"_Then I'll make you a promise. You will win. You will not die in that arena." I said, trying to put as much power in my voice._

_She wrapped her frail arms around my neck and sobbed. She didn't say anything else, and we just stayed in our embrace under the stars. She knows me. I don't break my promises._

"Sir Odair, we have arrived at our destination." The driver said, his monotonous voice waking me up from the only reality that I have accepted. Annie is my reality. And this is my nightmare. And I will wake up from this.

I stepped out of the car and made my way to my house. When I flipped the switch on, I saw someone sitting at the purple sofa in my wide living room.

"Good evening, Finnick." Mags said. She wasn't looking at me.

"I'm sorry." She said, almost inaudible to where I'm standing.

"Mags, what is going on? Why in the world are you apologizing to me?" I asked.

"Are you not watching the television?...Oh no, you still haven't heard." She said, astounded. I stared blankly at her. I don't watch television.

"Annie..." Her voice broke. She has to clear her throat before continuing. But hearing her name was enough. Suddenly, I felt the whole world closing down on me, erasing any possibilities that I might wake up from this nightmare. Mags continued anyway.

"She got picked."

Not only did my world crashed. I felt myself crashing with it, shattered in a thousand pieces. Before everything went completely dark, I instantly remembered. It seemed like fate won't let me see her go down without a fight.

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_You know I do."_

"_Then I'll make you a promise. You will win. You will not die in that arena."_

I will fulfill my promise. Trust me, Annie. Trust your man.


	2. Chapter 2 Her redemption goes unseen

ODESTA2

CHAPTER 2: Her redemption goes unseen

"Finnick!" a voice screamed. I'd know that voice anywhere. Annie. She sounded scared and far away.

But I can't see her. All I can see is huge trees surrounding me.

She screamed my name again.

This time I ran to the sound as fast as I could. I was running barefoot and the forest ground pierced my feet. I don't care. Annie is in danger.

"Finnick!" she screamed again. She sounded closer.

"Annie! Annie I'm coming!" I shouted back. Finally I can see a break through the trees. I ran faster, until I broke through the forest confines. I found myself stepping into warm sand, and the endless sea was in front of me.

"Finnick!" Annie screamed again. I whipped my head to the right. She was there reaching out a frail hand to me. Then suddenly we were locked in an embrace, my arms tightening around her small frame. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy this moment. She was here. She was safe.

"Oh, Finnick. I'm so scared. I thought he was going to find me." She whispered, her tears soaking my bare chest. I only wore my old pair of pants that were cut off by the knees. My usual wear back in District Four.

"He? Who's he?" I asked, pulling away from our tight embrace to look at her. Her beautiful face was full of fear. She opened her mouth to speak but something behind me yanked my body away from her. I turned to see what it is. It was the Peacekeepers. I struggled from their grasp but I can't break free.

"LET ME-"

"Finnick!" My shout was stopped by Annie's. She was running towards me, reaching for me... Until a spear broke through her chest. Right where her heart is. Her mouth gaped open, and her eyes that was looking straight at me lost their focus. Then she fell face down into the sand.

"_No. _No. NO... NO! ANNIE!" I thrashed and tried to free myself from their grasp but I can't. I keep screaming her name until I had no voice. Tears just streamed down my face silently. No. No. No. I stared at her still body through my cloudy vision. The tears kept flowing.

Suddenly I heard a laugh that sounded _very_ familiar. I looked up, and my breath caught up in my throat. I saw someone behind Annie's body. He was wearing a black suit, with a black tie. He was looking straight at me, his sea-green eyes filled with amusement.

_That someone was me. And the spear that passed through her heart wasn't a spear. It was the trident that I used back in my Games. It was mine._

I screamed myself awake from the nightmare. I sat up from my spacious bed, breathing hard.

It was me. I killed Annie. The black suit and tie- that was what I wore the first time I said yes to the bastard's deal.

I took a deep breath and lay back down. I closed my eyes to welcome sleep but not for long. I keep seeing her unmoving body with the remaining of the trident protruding at her back, her scarlet blood staining the sand…

So I just stared at the ceiling of my bedroom. Honestly, I have no idea how I got here. I don't remember what I said to Mags last night, I don't remember her leaving, I don't even remember moving at all after she said that Annie... that... that she... I can't even think about her.

My pulse speeds up, and I can't seem to breathe. It's like there's a huge lump that blocks my throat. And then there is this painful thing that my heart does. I can't describe it. I only know that it's horrible.

I have to make a plan. I have to find a way-any way-to save Annie. The train will be here by a few days at most. Then they will try to impress the Gamekeepers for almost two weeks. I have to move by then. But I can't be alone in this. I need help. There must be people in the Capitol that hates the bastard and the whole system like me. I keep strategizing like that for a long time.

Someone knocked at my door and I jumped up. I looked at the clock beside my bed. It was pretty early for Lettina, or her colleagues to get me to work.

"Who is it?" I shouted, letting annoyance color my tone. Nobody answered but the knocking continued. I sighed and stood to open the door. It was a female avox.

"It's too early. What do you want?" I asked, still annoyed. She took a step back when she saw me and kept her head down to the floor. I looked down on my body… Oh, that's why. I'm only in my underwear.

She was blushing so hard that I laughed a little, despite of myself. Sometimes, laughing at simple things keeps the edge off. Forgetting my problems for a while, I stepped closer towards her and put two fingers under her chin to make her look at me.

"I said, what is it?" I whispered, my voice undoubtedly at its best. Before she could signal something, someone cleared her throat.

I looked at the living room and saw Mags at the same place I saw her sitting last night. I dropped my hand from the avox's chin and walked towards her.

"I thought you'd be troubled, Finnick. Not flirting with young women." She looked at the female avox with severity until she walked away leaving the two of us alone.

The gloom got back to me. "I am troubled, Mags. Troubled but strategizing." She stared at me for a while until she nodded lightly. Of course she understood.

"I know some people who might help. They are not the Gamemakers for this Games, but they have enough connections… We could do something." She said, her face in deep concentration. I don't want to include Mags in this, but Annie will need every help that I can find.

"Do you have something to do today?" Mags asked.

"I'm free today." I said, even though Lettina could be here any time.

Then the female avox ran back in the room and handed me a piece of paper.

_WE SHALL TALK. I AM INTERESTED IN HEARING FROM YOU, MR. ODAIR._

_-PRESIDENT SNOW_

My hands shook. Does he know that I'm up to something? Of course he knows. Annie is one of the main reasons why I'm in this deal with him.

"Finnick…Is something wrong?" Mags started to stand and walk towards me.

"What? No. Lettina just informed me that I have a meeting with someone today. So that means I'm not free. Maybe tomorrow, Mags. Excuse me, I'll have to make myself presentable." I said, gesturing at my almost naked body. I turned and head back to my room.

You can't win this one, bastard. Not when Annie's life is at stake.

"Mr. Odair, the President shall see you now." The lady behind the table said. She introduced herself as the bastard's secretary three hours ago, when I just arrived.

"Thank you. I was wondering when you'd say that." I said with a low voice, and winked at her before I proceeded to open the door to the bastard's huge office.

He was sitting behind his enormous mahogany table and his eyes were filled with dark humor as he gestured that I should sit across him.

"So…you wanted to talk to me?" I asked, getting to the point.

"Why, yes. And I'm sure you have an idea what this is about?" He asked, his hand reaching for his cup of coffee. I didn't answer.

"Hmm…Then let me get to the point, Mr. Odair. You see, I don't think I can let you pull a smart move right under my nose, in my Games, in my city. That would be very… bothersome. One girl is not equal to a whole society."

"A whole society?"

"Ms. Annie Cresta is not worthy for the Capitol's fragile peace to be destroyed, Mr. Odair. Once you try to manipulate the Games, your life will never be the same again, I assure you." His eyes narrowed at me.

I smiled. "The President is scared at what a prostitute might do?"

"I never considered you one, Mr. Odair. You simply had no choice because you wanted them safe. But I think you are a threat to this peace that I value so much. If you weren't that… beautiful, I would have killed you right after your Games. But many people noticed you. And I couldn't quite decline their requests. They help me keep this peace intact, you see, so I could not quite say no."

"You consider me a threat? I think that is a compliment, especially if it's from you." I said. "But how can you stop me from saving her?" I continued, not knowing where the courage came from, or was it just foolishness?

He looked at me through slitted eyes for a long time before he answered.

"If she wins, Mr. Odair… She won't last long after that, anyway." The bastard answered in a dead voice.

I grew cold. He's going to kill her even if she makes it out alive.

"Then if she dies… I won't have to continue this deal with you." I said back, keeping my voice straight.

"Well that would deem you useless. And I eliminate useless things, in case somebody recycles them and turns them into something that I do not like." He smiled darkly. He knows that he wins no matter what.

"Alright, I propose a deal." I said, not minding his threats. Annie matters more.

I didn't wait for him to say anything. "I will not do something about the Games. I will watch it by the sideline. You have my word for that. And if Annie still wins, without my intervention, you will leave her alone. I'll stay here and remain as your puppet."

"Mr. Odair, I don't think I can quite trust your word." He replied back.

"You are the President of the Capitol. You can watch my every move until the Games are over, can't you? Or are you too scared of what I could do?"

He stared back at me for a long time with an unreadable face. He offered his right hand across the table to me.

"Mr. Odair, you have yourself a deal."

I took his cold, pale hand and shook it slightly.

"Will that be all, President?" I asked. He nodded slightly.

Then I stood up and walked across the room, towards the door.

"And oh, Mr. Odair, if you somehow break our deal, not only Ms. Cresta will suffer the consequences. Have you heard about a fellow victor named Haymitch Abernathy? Well, you might end up just like him… or worse." The bastard said with a silent laugh.

I continued walking, until I was out of the door.

I'm sorry, Snow. You'll lose.


	3. Chapter 3 Another bargain on

Another bargain on.

I barged in to Snow's office despite the pleas of his secretary that even resorted to calling a couple of Peacekeepers. But I was furious and I don't care if there's a whole army in front of me. I'll manage my way through.

I opened the door widely, finding the bastard looking out of his huge window calmly. He turned my way and nodded off his secretary who was holding onto my arm earnestly. She backed off, said a small sorry and turned to close the door shut, leaving the two of us glaring at each other.

"Well I don't suppose you barged in here to just glare at me, do you, Mr. Odair?" Snow said rather calmly. I imagined both of my fists emerging in his face. It calmed me a bit.

"I made a deal with you. I won't do anything for her to win. Why won't you let me see her, then? What harm would that do to you?" I said, my voice dangerously rising. I inhaled, trying to be diplomatic for Annie's sake. Right now, the trains are making their way to the Capitol's stations, and this bastard won't even let me see her.

He turned from the window and sat behind his enormous desk, eyeing me carefully. He didn't speak for a long time.

"I can't let a broken, poor girl destroying the trade you have successfully made here in the Capitol. Each one of your clients, Mr. Odair, is quite convinced that you are in love with them. It is pathetic, in my opinion but it is the truth. If they found out that someone like her beat them to your infatuations, things will falter. I must not let that happen." He said, his eyes gleaming with dark humor and satisfaction.

_Do you think I give a damn if they all die of jealousness? _I thought. Deep breaths. Calm down, I reminded myself.

"Snow, she'll be killed in the Arena before I even know it. I need to see her." I said, coloring my tone with the best broken emotion I can do.

"President." He said, leaning back to his chair.

"I'm sorry?"

"You will call me President, Mr. Odair. Would we agree to that?" He said, smiling slightly.

"Oh. Forgive me,… President." I said in a low, measured voice.

"I don't trust you, Mr. Odair. You love her. And I don't think you'll go down without a fight. But I kept thinking, what could you do? Is your love enough to keep her alive in that slaughter?" He said, slowly shaking his head.

"I don't think so." He said in a low voice that I barely caught it.

My hands were balled into fists now, the tendons of my arm standing out. Deep breaths, I reminded myself again.

"So where does that leave us?" I said, closing my eyes because I can't bear to look at that face again.

"I am, after all, a compassionate leader, Mr. Odair. All I prioritize is the majority's best. Of course you can see her. But… she can't see you. Do you understand me?" he said.

It took everything I am to open my eyes and look at him. "You… you won't even let me talk to her?" I asked, somehow managing to say the words through my clenched teeth. I have never felt this kind of loathing to anyone before. It's almost overwhelming.

He didn't say anything. He just shook his head, keeping his eyes on me.

"Please." I said. It was all I could do.

Silence.

"I have one condition, though." He said, eyes shining with a fresh idea.

"You help-who was it? Ah yes, Mags-with her job. How does that sound?" He said, clapping his hands in pure delight. I just stared at him.

"You will mentor her. What do you say?" He asked. His eyes were asking me to take the deal on.

Before I knew it, I heard myself say yes.


	4. Chapter 4 What do I do now?

What do I do now?

I lie in my bed, restless. Mags said that there's a poor chance of help for us. The secret society that she's been talking about is reluctant, scared that Snow would see behind the covers that they had a hard time putting on. Apparently, one girl is a liability. It's Panem's freedom that is at stake here.

I sit up, grabbing the lamp beside my bed and had it sailing across the room, crashing in small pieces when it hit the wall.

"And I thought Mags could really help." I muttered angrily under my breath. I kicked myself internally the moment I said it. I do not have the right to blame her for what I couldn't do. She was practically the only family I had left, when my parents died when I was little.

Darkness loomed over me. I'm seeing Annie in just a matter of hours but that didn't calm me for just a bit.

I had a hard time admitting it to myself, but I wasn't the one to run away from the truth. Snow is gradually winning. This time, a vase came down crashing to the floor. I kept thinking of a solution, a way out of this tunnel but I always reach dead ends. Every time I do, I sent something flying in the air. When I was out of things to throw, I punched the wall so hard that my left arm rippled with blinding pain, and with that, the tears came down.

I have to save Annie. I have to.

The tears kept falling. With the exhaustion of the day, I resigned to a restless sleep. Before I went under, all I saw was my hand, still bleeding. Then no more.

I thought nothing could be worse than the awful reality I'm in, until the nightmares came.

I found myself in a forest, the trees towering above me. Their leaves covered the sky, so all I see is the ominous shade of green. What comforted me is my trident. I gripped it tightly in my hand, unsure of what should I do. That's when I hear her scream. I flinched as the hairs on my back stood up.

I screamed her name with the loudest voice I can conjure, but I can't hear her anymore. The forest fell back to its emptiness. I ran. I'm not sure if I'm in the right direction since Annie is not screaming anymore but I ran. I just ran because it's all that I can do.

I heard a sinister laugh behind me but when I turned, there's no one there and I found myself in a new place. This was the Training Center back in the Capitol. My trident was gone.

The other tributes were crowded in a place at the corner of the room. As I get closer, I hear their shrieks and laughter. Their gazes were fixed on something up ahead.

I almost fell to my knees when I took the scene in. There was Annie scared and whimpering, both of her hands and feet were tied to the target post. Her blood was slowly dripping down the floor from her cuts, no doubt caused by small knives. One arrow was stuck at her right calf while another was buried at her shoulder. And District 1's female tribute was going to release the third one.

"NO!" I shouted, trying to wrestle my way to the crowd to break 1's neck. But I know that I may be too late. I keep on struggling, but everybody kept me back. They were all laughing and cheering as they pin me down to the ground. District 1 fired her arrow at Annie. It hit her right in the heart.


	5. Chapter 5 Annie

Annie.

Mags and I silently rode the elevator to reach the fourth floor. My heart was hammering against my chest. What would she think? I remembered my nightmares last night and flexed both of my hands. I flinched at the sudden pain, remembering the injury I inflicted to myself when I punched the wall.

The elevator stopped and slowly opened. I caught her gaze even before I stepped out of the elevator. But when I did, I don't know what to expect.

Annie and I stared at each other like we were the only ones in the room. She was impassive; her beautiful face betrayed no expression at all. I don't know what my face betrays.

"Annie…" I took a small step closer to her.

She was wrapping her arms around me before my mind even knew she was running. I was caught off-balance in a short second, but regained it. I returned her hug, my arms wrapping around her small frame. I closed my eyes and inhaled her scent. She smelled like home. Perfect.

I allowed myself to snap back to reality and pried her fingers off me slowly. I managed a small smile for her and walked to the others, my good hand pasted at a small part of her back. Mags looked disappointed but kind-of happy. Annie's fellow tribute flashed me a dark look while their stylists managed to wipe the small 'o' their mouths have made. District Four's escort was nowhere to be seen.

There was an awkward silence when Mags cleared her throat.

"Okay. Annie, why don't you sit beside Craig right there? And you boy, sit here beside me." Mags said in a silent but authoritative voice.

"How did you two know each other?" Craig said, his eyes penetrating into mine.

"We grew up together. We knew each other since we were kids. Right, Annie?" I answered, my voice sounding honest and sincere. Annie said a low assent.

"Well I hope that does not mean that we're picking favorites. Wouldn't be fair." He said, his eyes shining darkly.

"We know what we have to do, boy. Leave the sponsors to us. You both do your best in the Arena. But all of our efforts here, we can focus on bringing only one alive." Mags said with a voice implying that this subject is done.

Obviously, this Craig trained to be a career. I caught Annie's gaze. She looked scared.

"Well how about you, pretty boy? Got any advice?" Craig said, his eyes challenging me.

I was surprisingly calm when I said, "District Four tributes are considered Careers. I suggest you and Annie act like one when training starts tomorrow. Try to make allies. It'd probably be best if both of you team up until there's only a handful left."

Mags and I continued to share the knowledge we know. Meanwhile, Annie kept her eyes at her hands. I never caught her gaze again until we proceeded to the dining table for lunch. She casually walked beside me, never touching. Before we reached the table, she noticed my ruined hand.

"Finnick, what happened to your hand?" she asked in a panicked voice. I realized that this is the first time I heard her voice today. She slowly and gently held it out for her to see closely.

"Um, it was an accident. I'm fine." I said, trying to continue walking to the table.

"No. Your food can wait." She said rather sternly, as she pulled me back to the living room. She had one of the avoxes get her a first-aid kit. I washed down the dried blood earlier this morning and that was it. I didn't bother for anything else.

I watched her face, all scrunched up as she was putting bandage at my hand. The pain was nothing. All I could think of is how wonderful her touch feels against my skin. She looked up at me, her green eyes holding secrets of their own. I looked down, seeing her finished work.

"Thanks." I whispered. She was still holding my hand.

"Anytime, Finnick." She whispered back. I gave her hands a small squeeze. It was all I could manage out of my ruined hand but she felt it. She beamed at me.

I suddenly had the urge to pull her in my arms and tell her that everything is going to be alright. I know that she's keeping all her fears at bay for my sake. I know that she's trying to be strong. But instead of doing that, I heard myself say, "Come on, it's time for lunch already."

When we reached the dining table, they were half-way through and Craig kept shooting dark looks at me. I pretended not to notice.

Just before Annie and I finished, an Avox handed me a small note. There was someone on the phone for me. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Annie asked, her face filled with concern. She was the one in the slaughter a few days from now, yet she has the time to worry about me. Unbelievable.

"Bathroom break." I said and walked away. I'm not a good liar around Annie so the less I talk, the better.

Lettina was on the line.

"Finnick! I thought you weren't mentoring this year!?" She asked, her voice an octave higher than usual.

I can't do my… other business when I mentor for the Games but Lettina apparently had the whole month planned out already. I found myself trying to calm her down. It made me angry that all she worried about is how upset my clients would be when I'm here, miserably trying to keep the most important person in my life alive. I remind myself that none of this was her fault. After a long conversation, I finally hung up.

We spent the afternoon watching a few replays of the previous Games. Annie was seated between Craig and Ravenna, District Four's escort who just turned up, so I made my way towards the plush armchair beside Mags.

I can see Annie flinch every once in a while on my peripheral vision while Craig was intensely studying every small detail of the videos. Mags was already sleeping, and Ravenna was busy writing down things on a piece of paper. The stylists, Bree and Tate were somehow managing to gossip about what they remember on those past Games and to look at me conspiratorially. I may have to talk to them about me and Annie.

Suddenly, it was time to go.

"Can't you stay?" Annie asked quietly. But Mags and I have homes here in the Capitol already. I wanted to stay, but there's no room left. The stylists moved in our place. Snow was one step ahead.

I looked into her pleading eyes and I barely said my goodbye. "I'll be back tomorrow, okay? Take care, Annie." I said as I entered the elevator.

She pulled me back and hugged me fiercely, before stepping back and running to her room. I wanted to run after her. I wanted to be the shoulder that she could cry on. But Mags was already calling my name.

The elevator doors closed.


End file.
